


Ten more minutes

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Party, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they need: Ten more minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slow Sated Sunday. Prompt was - surprise, surprise - "Just ten more minutes". 
> 
> Beta-reading done as always by the lovely [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thanks a lot, hon!

Danny can’t take his eyes off Steve. Not at the office, not even at the Governor’s Christmas Ball. 

“Ten more minutes, gentlemen,” Denning says, “The string quartet is going to play Vivaldi. I love Vivaldi. Don’t you, Detective Williams?”

Danny nods, absent-minded, barely noting what the Governor is talking about. 

“More than anything else.”

“Oh, really? Well, take a glass of mulled wine, have a seat and join us.”

Danny shudders. Mulled wine when it’s 80°F outside? 

“No, thanks. We just wanted to say thank you for the invitation. We have to leave, I’m sorry.”

Yeah, they have to leave. Danny wants Steve naked, Steve wants Danny naked. Now.

“Yes, thank you.” Steve says, smiling. 

“What a shame,” Denning shakes their hands, “Next year you’ll have to make more time. I’ll book the string quartet again.”

“We’re looking forward to it.” Danny actually manages to smile enthusiastically and says his “Thank you and good bye” without sounding too impatient. 

 

Thirty minutes later Danny is shoved down on Steve’s bed, feeling Steve’s fingers on his belt. 

“Ten more minutes and I’d have had fucked you on the toilet, babe,” Danny gasps. He’s lifting his hips so Steve can pull his trousers down. 

“Ten more minutes and I’d have blown up the Vivaldi boys and blown you on the stage,” Steve grins. 

The kisses that follow are hungry, hard, intensive and deep. 

“Ten more minutes kissing like this and I’m coming all over you. God, Steve, where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“Could ask you the same, Danno. Ten more minutes kissing like this and I’ll die a very happy man.”

“Don’t you dare die, babe! Need you next year as compensation for three hours of Vivaldi at the Governor’s Christmas Ball.”

“Says the man who affirmed his endless love for the music of Vivaldi in front of the governor and at least ten witnesses.”

Danny shakes his head: “No more talking about the governor, the Christmas ball or Vivaldi. Get naked, McGarrett.”

Later, as Steve feels Danny’s cock, balls deep in his ass, he breathes heavily: “Can you do this ten more minutes, please?”

Danny’s chuckling: “I want to do this forever, babe. Every day. Again and again.”

He reaches for Steve’s cock, jerking him off while hitting his prostate with hard, heavy strokes. Steve’s moaning, gasping, his fingers clawing in the sheets. Danny smiles when Steve comes, spurting all over his stomach and Danny’s hand. He speeds up, finding his release seconds later. He falls on Steve’s chest, breathing, feeling light, warm and fuzzy. After a few minutes Steve rolls them over, kissing Danny’s ear, stroking his hips, his leg. 

“Give me ten more minutes and I’ll return the favor.”

“I’m looking forward to it, babe.”

“As much as to the music of Vivaldi and the next Christmas season?”

“Way more, babe. Just give me ten more minutes and I’ll blow you so nice you forget about Vivaldi forever.”

“Deal, Detective.”


End file.
